Slumber Party, the Altered OC Version
by celrock
Summary: After hearing about Tommy's first slumber party, which equals one of my least favorite Rugrats episodes, Rosie decides to tell Tommy the story of her first slumber party, which, while it was a miserable experience for her, her slumber party's events are different from that of Tommy's first slumber party. Read this multi chaptered story to learn more!
1. BR's Dinner Celebration & Tommy's Story

Slumber Party, the Altered OC Version

Summary: After hearing about Tommy's first slumber party, which equals one of my least favorite Rugrats episodes, Rosie decides to tell Tommy the story of her first slumber party, which, while it was a miserable experience for her, her slumber party's events are different from that of Tommy's first slumber party. Read this multi chaptered story to learn more! Story takes place post the events of Baby Races, Rugrat Style! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Reggie, as well as any OC'ds you don't recognize, while Rosie and her family, and Skyler are owned by Nairobi-harper, Hanna Parkerson and Hazel are owned by HazelNutSwirl, Courtney is owned by Tropical Blue Jay, Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles, and Aaron is owned by Sean-Darin.

Chapter 1, Baby Races Dinner Celebration and Tommy's Story

The Halls and Pickles had recently finished up their participation in the special episode of Baby Races, that would be airing sometime very soon on ABC Family, featuring the Halls' daughter Rosie, and the Pickles' son Tommy as the cute adorable contestants, as Baby Races celebrates twenty years since it originally aired on The Family Channel. Hungry, and being close to dinner time, the Halls and Pickles were trying to figure out a place to go eat some dinner.

"So what do you recommend?" Shannon asked Stu and Didi, who had a phone book in her hand, while Stu was surfing the web on his phone.

"Oh I don't know, but it needs to be something quick, Stu and I have a plane to catch very late tonight to get back to California." Said Didi.

"Yeah we do too. We flew in last night to attend the show, and agreed to head back to Boston after the show, as Terry and I have work tomorrow, and can't miss it." Said Shannon.

"I'm in the mood for pizza." Said Terry.

"Well what do you know! They have Piggy's Pizza Palace here in Orlando, Florida. I didn't realize they had that here." Said Stu excitedly, as he looked up from his phone and smiled at the adults.

"We've never heard of it, is it good?" Terry asked.

"It's awesome! They have an anamotronic stage show, and back home at the restaurant in our home town anyway, they have a Reptar pinball machine. My brother Drew and I went there one evening and took the kids to play, while we played Pinball." Said Stu.

"Wow, sounds nice! We sadly don't have this restaurant out in Boston, so, let's check this place out." Said Shannon.

"We're not for Reptar in our house, but Pinball is awesome! And if their pizza is any good, well then, let's go!" Said Terry, as he pulled out his phone and started dialing for a cab.

While the adults were getting arrangements made to take them to the restaurant, Mary, Rosie, Tommy, and Dil, were near by, Rosie in her single umbrella stroller, while Tommy and Dil were in their twin double stroller, and Mary was watching over them.

"Did you hear that Rosie? We're going to see Piggy!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Piggy? Never heard of him." Rosie replied.

No sooner had Rosie said this, when two cabs pulled up to the curb outside of the studio where they had been to tape Baby Races. The Pickles got into one cab while the Halls got into another cab, and headed off to the Orlando, Florida location of Piggy's Pizza Palace. Upon arriving at the restaurant, they stepped out of the cab and walked inside to the large red building, that resembled a large barn.

"Hey there folks, I'm your old pal Piggy. Come on in and pig out on our pizza!" Said a robotic pig at the door as the two families entered the restaurant.

They arrived to find a long line waiting for a table. A man in a pig costume walked up to the Halls and Pickles.

"Hey there and welcome to Piggy's Pizza Palace. Have fun, but remember to play nice and follow the rules. Or Rickster the Bull will have to come over and remind you to play nice." Said the man in the pig costume.

"Excuse me, but how long of a wait is there for a table?" Didi asked.

"Shouldn't be too long, but here. This will let you know when we have a table available." Said the man in the pig costume, as he handed Didi and Terry buzzer buttons that would go off when a table was ready.

"Actually, we're together, but thank you." Said Terry.

"Ok, well in that case, it might take longer since you're a party of eight." Said the man in the pig costume, before he went back behind the counter to see to other customers.

The adults turned to one another.

"So, how did you guys get picked to be on Baby Races?" Didi asked Shannon.

"We found the entry form on the back of a box of Dummi Bear Sugar Lumps. Excited by this, as Terry use to watch the show when he was little, we thought we'd send in a postcard and enter Rosie. We didn't even know she got picked until two days ago. I'm just glad we could take off work long enough to bring her to Florida for the taping of the show." Said Shannon.

"Oh, well Peter told us about the competition, and he thought Tommy and Dil would be interested. Upon looking at the official rules online, we decided to enter Tommy, and, well, here we are. Had we known you guys had been picked, we would have said something sooner and could have arranged more plans to hang out together." Said Didi.

"It's ok. Just being on the show together was fun, and getting to have dinner together tonight will suit us just fine." Said Shannon with a smile.

Didi nodded and smiled back at her.

While the adults conversated while waiting for a table, the kids were looking around in awe at everything in the restaurant. As Tommy looked around, he noticed how familiar everything looked.

"Yep, this is Piggy's place." Said Tommy to Rosie.

"Wow, you and Dil have been here before?" Rosie asked.

"Nope, just me, with Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Angelica. That's when Piggy tooked Angelica's ribbon." Said Tommy.

"Oh no! I bet Angelica was really mad." Said Rosie.

"Uh, yeah. And it was up to us to get her ribbon back so she could get the Cynthia car she wanted." Said Tommy.

"Did you guys get it back?" Rosie asked.

"Yep." Tommy replied.

"You know Tommy, with what you guys go through for Angelica sometimes, I have to wonder if she really appreciates the things you guys do for her." Said Rosie.

"Sometimes I wonder that too." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, she's always so yucky to us." Added Dil.

"Well Dil, I know she's not exactly nice to either you or your brother, but seeing that you guys are cousins, and Tommy, you're olderer, I bet she's really been mean to you, even back when you were practically Dil's age." Said Rosie.

"You mean since I was barely a year old?" Tommy asked.

"Uh huh?" Rosie replied.

"Well yeah! I already toldid you on one of those Facetime calls about the time she threw my ball into your grandmother's yard and we had to get it back." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, and you didn't even know it was my grandma's yard back then." Said Rosie.

"Nope, I didn't." Tommy replied.

No sooner had he said that, when the buzzers sounded on the devices that Terry and Didi were holding.

"Looks like tables are ready for us." Said Terry, as a lady dressed in a warthog costume came out to greet them.

"Good evening, please, walk this way." Said the lady in the warthog costume, as she led the two families back to two tables that were adjacent to one another.

"Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" The lady in the warthog costume asked.

"I take it you're our waitress?" Terry asked.

"Yes, I'm Wilma, the waitress warthog, and I will be your server this evening." Said Wilma.

"Thank you. Well, my wife and I will have water." Said Terry.

"And I want a Sprite please." Said Mary.

"Rosie, would you like a root beer?" Shannon asked her daughter.

The pink haired two-year-old looked up at her mommy and smiled.

"Yes." Rosie replied.

"Get us a rootbeer for Rosie please." Said Shannon.

"Sure thing. And what can I start you guys off with this evening?" Wilma asked Stu and Didi.

"I'll take a diet coke." Stu replied.

"Water with lemon for me will work. And, we'll get a milk for Dil." Said Didi.

"Hey Champ, you want a chocolate milk?" Stu asked Tommy.

The purple haired two-year-old pointed to the glass of chocolate milk on the drink menu that was sitting on the table and smiled up at his daddy.

"Uh huh!" Tommy replied excitedly.

"Yes, a chocolate milk for Tommy please." Said Stu.

"Ok, I'll be right back with those. And we have a lovely play area if you all are interested. Our Pinball machine is sadly broken right now, but everything else is in proper working order, including our newest toy, a dancing karaoke game, where the kids can make their own music videos that will play on the big screen up there, when our anamotronic stage show isn't happening." Said Wilma.

"Say, is this restaurant a world wide chain?" Terry asked.

"We're working on it. We have several locations in California, this one here in Florida, and a restaurant out in Houston, Texas." Wilma replied.

"We're from Massachusetts, and had never heard of your restaurant before so we're just curious." Said Shannon.

"Oh, where in Massachusetts?" Wilma asked.

"Boston." Shannon replied.

"Oh, not sure if we'll be opening up a location there any time soon, but you can always check our website at piggy's pizza palace dot com to see our menu and learn where we're located." Said Wilma.

"Thank you." Said Shannon, as she picked up a menu and started browsing through it.

While the adults started looking through the menu, and Wilma went off to get everybody's drinks, the other kids looked around at all of the fun activities there were to do, only to grow quite tired, as Rosie and Tommy were tired out from all of the games they had played earlier that day on Baby Races, and wanted to just, relax and talk to each other. Dil and Mary though, were getting ancy.

"Mommy, daddy, can I take Dil and we go play till our dinner comes?" Mary asked.

"Didi, is that all right?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, I suppose so, but keep a close eye on him please." Didi said.

"I will, I watch my little sister Rosie all of the time." Said Mary, as she grabbed Dil's hand and the two of them ran off to play in the balls bin.

"From what it looks like, I see our little Baby Races stars are tired out." Said Terry, who looked over at Rosie and Tommy, who were still sitting at the table, their eyes looking droopy.

"I bet some pizza will make them feel better. And look, here's a nice special. Get one pizza with one or two toppings, and get a second pizza for free." Read aloud Shannon from the specials section of the menu.

"Well, I know Tommy and Dil will eat cheese pizza." Said Didi.

"So will Mary and Rosie." Said Shannon.

"I'm in the mood for some pepperoni pizza." Said Stu.

"Really? Me too." Said Terry.

"Ok, so we'll get one large pepperoni pizza for us to split, and a cheese pizza for the kids to split then?" Terry asked.

"Sounds good to me." Stu replied, just as the waitress came back to take their orders and bring their drinks.

"Are we ready to order?" Wilma asked.

"Yes, we see your special here of get one pizza with one or two toppings, and get a second pizza for free." Said Shannon.

"Yep that special is still in effect, so, is that what we're going to do this evening?" Wilma asked.

"Yes." Shannon replied.

"And what may I get for you guys?" Wilma asked.

"Well, the kids are interested in splitting a large cheese pizza, and the rest of us are going to split a large pepperoni pizza." Shannon replied.

"Very well then. I'll get those ready for you and will have those to you shortly." Said Wilma, as she picked up the menus and headed back to the kitchen to get their orders ready.

Once the waitress was gone, Rosie and Tommy turned to each other, as their parents engaged in grown up conversation.

"So Tommy, besides Angelica throwing your ball into my grandmother's yard, what would you say is your nextest earliest memory of her bullyings?" Rosie asked.

"Well, there was my firstest slumber party." Tommy replied.

"Oh boy, this couldn't have been good. What happened?" Rosie asked.

"Well, Angelica came over with her daddy, and mommy toldid me it was my firstest slumber party. Then at nappy time, Angelica complained of how my room smelled and opened my window. I guess it was really cold or something, cuz after that, I gotted sick and didn't feel well. It was so bad, that I didn't eat any dinner, but still drank my bottle. Mommy putted me to bed early where I must have had some strange dream, only it wasn't a dream. I sawed everybody, mommy, daddy, grandpa, uncle Drew and Angelica in the figures of the mobile on my crib. But in actuality, they were all trying to figure out ways to make me feels better. Grandpa wanted to feed me apple sauce, but daddy didn't like that plan. Then mommy and daddy sang me a lullaby, after Angelica made some comment about me faking it. Well I wasn't faking it, and to prove it to her, I threw up all over her." Explained Tommy.

"I bet Angelica had to go home after that." Said Rosie.

"Nah, I think her daddy just cleaned her up. But after doing that, I fell asleep and was all better the nextest morning, when me and Angelica had pancakes and apple sauce for breakfast." Said Tommy.

"And what about Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack and Jesse? Didn't they attend the slumber party too?" Rosie asked.

"No, I didn't know Zack, Kimi or Jesse back then. And Chuckie, Phil and Lil, I knowed them but they weren't there neither. It was just me and Angelica." Said Tommy.

Rosie just gave Tommy a look, crossing her arms.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"That, has to be by far, the laimest slumber party story I've ever heardid. And besides, it wasn't even a real slumber party." Said Rosie.

"What do you mean? My mommy said it was a slumber party." Tommy replied.

"Tommy, I have an olderer sister, and she's had plenty of sleepovers and slumber parties at my partment, and believe me, there's a difference. What you had was a sleepover, not a slumber party." Rosie replied.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, really. You see Tommy, a sleepover is when you have one friend or family member sleep over, like in the case with Angelica that time, or when you came to visit me and attend my birthday party. A slumber party is when a bunch of your friends sleep over at the same time, got it?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, I get it, and I have had all of my friends over before. Good thing too. One time, my house turndid into an airplane when they slept over, and we had to keep my family from going out into the clouds." Said Tommy.

"Wow! I don't think my partnemt has ever done that." Said Rosie.

"So, have you had your firstest slumber party?" Tommy asked.

"I sure have, and no open windows gotted me sick neither. In fact, I don't think it was the window that gotted you sick." Said Rosie.

"You don't?" Tommy asked.

"No Tommy. You said you had a bottle before you threw up on Angelica?" Rosie asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"You must have had some sour milk. My mommy says that can make your tummy not feel good. Yeah Tommy, I think your slumber party was a big joke." Said Rosie.

Tommy just looked at her.

"So, what happened at your firstest slumber party? Was Reggie there?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Reggie was there, as well as all of my other friends, and I can't say it was the most funnest experience I had, but it was a slumber party, that I will never forget." Said Rosie, just as Wilma came back with their pizzas, and Stu and Terry went off to find Mary and Dil.

A few minutes later, everybody was seated at the table with slices of pizza on their plates.

"So what happened Rosie?" Tommy asked, as he bit into the slice of cheese pizza on his plate, and took a sip of chocolate milk.

"What happened at what?" Mary asked.

"My firstest slumber party." Rosie replied.

"I can't even recall your first slumber party." Said Mary.

"Nope, you weren't there. You were at your friend Krystal's first slumber party. That's why mommy let me have one." Said Rosie.

"Wow, the one story my sister still has yet to tell me about." Said Mary, as she took a sip of her Sprite.

"Yep." Said Rosie.

"Tell us the story!" Dil pleaded.

"Well Dil, I don't know what your firstest slumber party was like, hopefully, it was better than your brother's." Said Rosie.

"At my firstest one, we toldid ghost stories and I put drool in the story, and Angelica was chased away by a worm and my brother and friends went to find the light in the attic." Said Dil.

"At my firstest slumber party, I had the whole kindergarten class there to celebrate my fifth birthday, and we stayed up all night and watched Dummi Bears videos." Said Mary.

"Yes, I remember that party, that was back when I still had blond hair." Said Rosie, who was starting to grow impatient.

"Ok Rosie, so what happened at your firstest slumber party then?" Tommy asked.

"Well Tommy, I wouldn't rush eating that pizza or drinking that milk, cuz I've gots a long story to tell. Like I said earlier, it was probably just as miserable of an experience as you had at your firstest one, but very different things happened." Said Rosie, as she took a sip of her root beer, before beginning to tell her story.

And we'll hear her story in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: I need to clear out my doc manager, as it's full, and go find me a bite to eat for dinner, but I should have the next chapter up by sometime tomorrow, if not sooner, and the next chapter, will be in Rosie's POV.


	2. Rosie's First Slumber Party

Author's Note: Much of this next chapter was inspired by an episode of Doug, I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 2, Rosie's First Slumber Party

Rosie POV

Before I begin my story Tommy, you should know that my firstest slumber party tooked place after we metted, after you came for my Birthday party, but before you admitted to me that Reggie was giving you nightscares. It all happened on one particular afternoon. My sister never came home from school because she was going off to her bestest friend Krystal's, who was having her firstest slumber party. I was getting ready to take my nappy, but before I went down for that, I always watched Dummi Bears on TV and had a nice, warm bottle of milk. I was so engrossed in watching the episode of the show, that while I overheard the doorbell ring several times during the episode, I never tooked my eyes off of the screen until the show was over.

When it was over, I turned to find all of my friends were there, and they too, were sucking on bottles of milk. There was my bestest friend Hazel, Courtney, Natalie, Hanna, and the two newest kids to the group, a little girl named Skyler who had to use a wheelchair to get around, and the only little boy in our group who wasn't a big meanie like Reggie. His name is Aaron, he's got neon blue hair, and he's two-years-old. Because Skyler needed the wheelchair to get around, and couldn't exactly climb stairs, we always stayed downstairs or went outside at my partment into the small backyard to play. On this particular day though, it was getting close to nappy time, and I still had some milk left in my bottle, so I sat there in silence with my friends, as we all sucked on our bottles, getting ready to take our nappies. No sooner had I noticed that all of my friends had showed up, when the doorbell rang again.

" _Who could that be?_ " I thought to myself, as my mommy walked by.

"That must be Reggie, he's staying with us for the weekend while his mommy heads out of town, but now he can come to your first slumber party too! Won't that be fun?" My mommy teasingly asked me, as she walked through the room and went to open the door.

Of course, the growed ups don't know what Reggie was really like, and while having my firstest slumber party was something I had been looking forward to for quite a while now, ever since my sister had her firstest one when I was just a tiny baby baby, I was kind of hoping that Reggie wouldn't be there, but since he is, I'd make the best of it, and try to ignore him whenever possible.

"Honey?" Rhonda asked from the doorway.

"Thank you for letting me spend the weekend with you." Said Reggie in that sweet, innocent tone he'd always use with the growed ups.

"Of course sweetie." Said my mommy, as she leaned in and gave Reggie a hug.

"I'm just gonna say it Rhonda, your sun is the cutest little boy on the planet." Said my daddy, who was also at the door with everyone.

"Isn't he precious? Now Reggie, you be a good little boy this weekend while mommy is away on her business trip." Said Rhonda, as she gave Reggie a kiss on the forehead, and handed him a rolled up sleeping bag and an overnight bag.

"Yes mommy." Reggie replied, as he walked into the living room, to find all of us on the floor, sucking on our bottles.

By this time, my mommy and daddy had closed the front door, and Rhonda headed down the sidewalk to go off on to her business trip. Once there were no adults around, still sucking on our bottles, we saw Reggie standing before us.

"Ok baby ladies and sky head, since I'm stuck with you guys all weekend, even though I have much better things to do than hang around with a bunch of bottle sucking babies, just know this, I get to pick out what bed I sleep in. Got it?" Reggie snapped.

I stopped drinking my bottle and looked up at him.

"Hey Reggie, this is my firstest slumber party." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Reggie asked me.

"Yeah!" I replied.

Just then, Hazel stopped drinking her bottle and looked up at Reggie.

"Hey Reggie." Hazel said.

"What dribble face." Reggie replied.

"What's a slumber party?" Hazel asked.

"That's a stupid question that only a butter ball bottle sucking baby would ask." Said Reggie.

Just then, my mommy and daddy walked into the room to lay out our sleeping bags and pillows for us.

"Oh look, it's time for the kids to take a nap. Is everybody ready for sleepy by?" My mommy asked.

All of us nodded while Reggie gave her a look of something along the lines of, I'm too old for nappies, but looked like he wasn't going to have much of a choice in the matter, as the nextest thing we knew, we were all tucked into our sleeping bags with our bottles and whatever stuffed aminal we brought with us to the slumber party.

Once my mommy lefted the room, Hazel spoke up again.

"Come on Reggie, tell us, what's a slumhber party?" Hazel asked.

"Well Hazel Wazel, if you have to ask, you'll never know." Said Reggie, as he looked around the room, before slumping back on his pillow.

I turned to my bestest friend who was lying next to me, and filled her in.

"Don't listen to him Hazel, we're gonna have lots of fun! And I know what a slumber party is." I said.

"What is it Rosie?" Hazel asked me.

"A slumber party is like a really fun play date, that lasts all night long!" I explained.

"Really? We're gonna be here together all night?" Hazel asked.

"Yep, all of us together." I replied, as I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep, when Reggie spoke up.

"It smells like a bunch of babies in here." Said Reggie, as he stood up and started sniffing around the room.

At this point, I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Well Reggie, we are a bunch of babies." I said.

"Well I can't breethe. I'm opening the window to let some air in here." Said Reggie.

"No, don't!" I said.

"Oh? And why not?" Reggie asked.

"Cuz my mommy says we're not spose to open the window unless a growed up says it's ok. Even my big sister has to follow that rule." I said.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think a bunch of stupid babies are going to stop me anyway." Said Reggie.

"Well, uh, you're biggerer than us, I bet you've been to lots of slumber parties." I said.

"Actually, this is my firstest slumber party too. But I've watched enough TV to know what growed ups do at slumber parties." Said Reggie.

"Really? What?" I asked.

"Play a little game called, Truth or Dare." Said Reggie.

At this point, all of us sat up in our sleeping bags and gasp.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Aaron asked.

"Well, it's really simple. When a person is asked, Truth or Dare, they can ask for one or the other. If they say Truth, the other person can ask them any question they want, and you've gots to reply with the whole truth and nothing but the truth. If you say Dare, they can dare you to do something, and you've gots to do it. And that my baby ladies and sky head, is Truth or Dare. Now, who's gonna go first?" Reggie asked, as he looked around at each of us.

All of the sudden, I noticed Natalie and Skyler, looking a bit uneasy, and I saw a huge Reptar sticky on Skyler's elbow. Now you all should know that Natalie and Skyler are the two of us in the bunch who can't talk with their mouths. We use cards with letters on them or a language with our hands called Sign Language to communicate with Natalie, and with Skyler, we watch her either point to stuff, pay attention to the expression she's gots on her face, or sometimes, she'll use this board with different pictures on it to tell us what she wants.

"So Skyler, what's under the bandage?" Reggie asked.

I could tell Skyler didn't want Reggie to see her booboo, as she immediately covered up her bandaged elbow with her other hand, and rolled over in her sleeping bag, so Reggie couldn't see her face.

"Anybody who can't look me in the eye, doesn't get to play." Said Reggie.

"I don't think Skyler wants to play with us right now." Said Courtney.

"Well, the game isn't for a bunch of baby babies, but if you guys are growed up enough to play this game, then everybody who's not a drooly baby, get out of those sleeping bags and go stand up against the wall." Demanded Reggie, as we all did as he asked, while Skyler remained in her sleeping bag, uninterested in playing with us.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Hazel whispered in my ear.

"Come on Hazel, how bad could it be? Besides, if we play Truth or Dare, Reggie can't open that window and get us all in trouble." I whispered back to her.

"Oh, all right, I'll play then." Said Hazel with a sigh, as we took our spots against the wall.

Once we were all up against the wall, Reggie pulled out a stack of what appeared to be half eaten lolliepops out of his pocket. All of the sticks had a partially eaten lollie on it, except for one of them.

"Ok, the baby who gets the stick without a lolliepop on it goes firstest." Said Reggie, as we each took a stick from his hand.

All of us got lollies on our sticks except for Courtney.

"Ok Courtney, you're firstest. Pick your firstest victom, and let the games, begin!" Said Reggie.

"Ok, I pick Aaron." Said Courtney.

"Better make it good Courtney." Said Reggie.

"Aaron, Truth or Dare?" Courtney asked.

"Dare." Aaron replied.

"Ok, I dare you to walk around nakie, and wear your diapies on your head." Said Courtney, as Aaron took off his clothes, then pulled off his diapie, which was still clean, and put it on his head.

"Wait a second, that's not fair." Said Reggie.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"Let's not play this game like a bunch of woosies. Aaron, I dare you to wear a poopy diapie on your head." Said Reggie.

"But I don't gots a poopy diapie." Said Aaron.

"Well don't be a baby. Go get one out of the trash stupid." Demanded Reggie.

Aaron let out a huge sigh, and luckily, right before mommy putted us down for our nappy, she changed Hazel's diapies, and they were poopy. Aaron went over to the diapie pale and pulled out Hazel's dirty diapie, and stuck it on top of his head. He smelled, but he looked pretty funny, as he walked around nakie, with the poopy diapie on his head. We all laughed.

"Ok ok, enough. Time to move on. Aaron, it's your turn." Said Reggie.

"Ok Courtney, Truth or Dare?" Aaron asked.

"Dare." Said Courtney.

"Then your dare is, you've gots to act like a baby baby." Said Aaron.

No sooner had he said this, when Courtney toppled over on to the floor, and started giggling and kicking her feet in the air.

"Awe, what a cute baby!" I said.

Courtney giggled and bopped me on the nose.

"Ow!" I said.

Then, she drooled on my hand.

We continued to crowd around Courtney, as she continued to giggle and blow bubbles, throwing all of my toys at our heads, till we started to smell a strong odor in the room, and it wasn't the poopy diapie on top of Aaron's head. Rather, it was Courtney, and with her acting like a little baby, it was up to us to change her.

"All right, who's the nextest person in our little game?" Reggie asked.

"Me." Said Hazel.

"Ok Hazel, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." Hazel replied.

"Ok, you've gots to change Courtney's diapie, and do it, all by yourself." I said.

Everybody gasp at the dare I gave Hazel.

"What?" I asked.

"You'd make your bestest friend do that?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I thought we were spose to make the dares hard." I said.

"Ok, I'll do it." Said Hazel, as she fetched a clean diapie out of her diapie bag, and got started.

We all stood in a circle, as we watched Hazel attempt to change Courtney. She got the dirty diapie off of Courtney, as she squirmed all over the place, not staying still.

"Courtney, stay still!" Hazel cried, but Courtney continued to laugh and squirm around.

We all couldn't help but join in laughing with her, as it looked funny, though I stopped when I caught a glimps of my bestest friend's face, as she was blushing. Then, we watched as she attempted to put diapie powder on to Courtney, which went everywhere on the carpet, cuz Courtney wouldn't stay still. By this time, we couldn't take it anymore, and started running all over the room, tracking baby powder everywhere because I managed to step in some, as Hazel ran after a crawling Courtney with the clean diapie in her hand. This continued to go on for several minutes, until we were stopped by some real growed ups, my mommy and daddy.

"Oh my goodness! Look at this mess!" My mommy cried.

"We can't take the kids to Friendly's for dinner with them looking like this. Come on, you go wash Aaron's hair and get him into some clean clothes, I'll take care of Courtney's diapers and clean up the mess in the living room." Said my daddy, as my parents helped clean up the disaster our game had caused at this point.

I thought at this point, the game was over, but boy was I wrong. At least we could take a little break, and go have dinner at one of my favoritest places to eat, Friendly's, where they have the bestest cheese sticks and apple sauce on earth, and for dessert, Happy Ending ice cream Sundaes! We all sat quietly on the floor until everybody else was ready to go. To my surprise, Courtney and Aaron came back into the room, smelling clean, and to my surprise, Aaron's hair wasn't blue anymore, it was now blond.

"What happened to your hair Aaron?" I asked.

"When your mommy washed it, the blue dye came out." Aaron replied.

"Heheha, your mommy and daddy dye your hair?" Reggie asked teasingly.

"Yes." Aaron replied sternly.

"Well, too bad woosy baby. Looks like you're a toe head now." Scoffed Reggie.

Aaron collapsed to the floor and started crying.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice, you made Aaron cry. You say you're sorry right now." I said.

"Sorry bubble gum head, but I'm a growed up kid, and growed ups don't gots to say they're sorry." Said Reggie.

I just stuck my tongue out at him as my mommy came back into the room, to get us all into the car and take us to the restaurant. Once there, we all ordered food off of the kids menu. Most of us gotted cheese sticks and apple sauce, while Reggie got a huge burger and fries.

"Now remember kids, if you want ice cream Sundaes for dessert, you all have to clear your plates." Said my daddy, before he took a seat at the booth behind us.

No sooner were we all eating our food, when Reggie proceeded to tip his plate of burger and fries on to the floor beneath the table.

"Ooops? And it was so yummy too." Said Reggie with a smirk.

"So, are we still playing the game?" I asked.

"Of course we are you little woosy babies, we'll play it all night if we have to, now let's go." Said Reggie.

"Ok Reggie, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Reggie replied.

Now this I couldn't believe. Reggie? Asking for truth? He could barely tell the truth even when we weren't playing the game, so this ought to be really good.

"Ok Reggie, tell the truth, you didn't have a accident. You knocked that plate on the floor on purpose so my mommy and daddy would think you cleared your plate and let you have ice cream, didn't you." I said.

"Maybe? But you stupid babies can't do nothing about it." Reggie replied.

"Oh yeah we can." I said.

"Well, apparently, you don't know a thing or two about how I work. Watch, and learn." Said Reggie, as he glared at Natalie.

"Ok Natalie, Truth or Dare?" Reggie asked.

Of course, I knew this would be hard, as I've never seen Reggie use sign language in his entire life. Luckily, Natalie was smart enough to use the letter cards in this case. She pulled out a card from her pocket with the letter D on it.

"Ok? And what you got there?" Reggie asked.

"Reggie, that's the letter D." I replied.

"D, Dare starts with a D. Good choice. Well little miss Natalie, your dare is, to get down on the floor beneath the table and eat my spilled food off of the floor like a dog." Said Reggie.

No sooner had he said this, when Natalie got down on the floor and ate the food off of the floor. We all watched with amusement as she ate every last French fry, and then, struggled to eat the burger, but to our surprise, it took her a little bit, but she finished every last bite. As this was going on though, I couldn't help but notice something. While it was my slumber party, we were all playing a game that Reggie wanted us to play. No matter, I figured eventually, my turn would come around again, at which time, I'd put a stop to this silly game.

Once Natalie was back in her chair at the table, the game continued, as she looked at Hanna, and held up the card with the letter T on it, and the card with the letter D on it.

"Truth." Said Hanna.

Then, Natalie signed something. I watched so I could translate, as I was the bestest one at translating her sign language to the other babies.

"Has your mommy or daddy ever given you a spanking?" Natalie signed, and I translated so those of us who couldn't understand Natalie's sign language, would understand her question.

"Yes, one time when I didn't finish my vegetables back when I was two-and-a-half-years-old, my daddy hit me with a belt, and kept yelling at me, telling me my sister Michelle was better than me. Always finishing her vegetables, hardly ever having to skip dessert." Said Hanna.

"Wow! Did it hurt?" Hazel asked.

"Terribly! I had a booboo on my bottom for a week!" Hanna replied, about ready to cry as she recalled this horrible memory.

"Ok, who's nextest?" I asked with a sigh, starting to get really tired of this game.

"Hazel." Hanna replied.

"Me? Well, ok, I'll go again, I guess." Said Hazel.

"Truth or Dare?" Hanna asked.

"Truth." Hazel replied.

"All right, who does your bestest friend gots a crush on?" Hanna asked.

"Oooooh." Said Reggie, Courtney, and Aaron, eager to hear her answer.

I can't believe my bestest friend was about to tell everybody I had a crush on Tommy, but she had the tell the truth, so here it came.

"Uh, my bestest friend loves Tommy Pickles." Hazel replied.

"Tommy? You mean two-months-old Pickled Shrimp Casarole who can't hold down Birthday cake and ice cream? Hehahehahehaha! That's a real laugh. I thought Rosie would have dumped him after he made a mess of her Birthday party lastest month. What a loser!" Said Reggie.

"Hey! Don't ever say mean things about Tommy. He had been sick. When will you get it through that big head of yours that Tommy is two-years-old, and he's a really great guy. And if he were here right now, he'd probably give you a spanking if not something worser for what you just said." I said.

"Not a chance Bubble Gum Head, your loser boyfriend can't do nothing." Said Reggie.

"Ok Reggie, I've had it. Truth or Dare?" Hazel asked.

"Truth, yeah, truth." Said Reggie.

"Are you sure?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now let's have at it." Reggie snapped impatiently.

"I want you to say something nice." Said Hazel.

"Nice?" Reggie asked.

"About Rosie." Said Hazel.

"About Rosie?" Said Reggie.

"Yes." Hazel replied.

I watched as Reggie sat there, thinking for several minutes. I knew he'd have a hard time coming up with something nice to say about me, since I don't think he's ever said anything nice to me since the firstest day we metted.

"Well, I guess, Rosie is a really nice girl." Reggie muttered under his breath.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"I guess Rosie is a really, nice, girl." Reggie replied at the top of his lungs.

"Now see that wasn't so hard was it?" Hazel asked.

"Oh yes it was, and as soon as we get home to Hazel's partment from this restaurant, somebody's really gonna get it." Said Reggie, as my mommy and daddy came around, and noticed our plates were empty at this point.

"Oh, are we ready for ice cream?" My mommy asked.

"Yeah!" We all said at the top of our lungs excitedly.

A little while later, a waitress came around and gave us all hot fudge sundaes, only before we could dig in, Reggie went around, snatched our sundaes away from us, and ate all of them himself.

"Hey!" I cried.

But Reggie was too engrossed in eating every last bite of what should have been our dessert. When he was finished, he let out a loud belch.

"Now that was the bestest dessert ever!" Said Reggie with a smile.

No sooner had he said that, when my mommy and daddy came around, got us cleaned up, and into the car, where we headed back to my partment. Once we were back in the living room, dressed in our jammies for bed, the game continued.

"So Rosie, I believe you're next. Truth or Dare?" Reggie asked me.

I thought for several minutes, as I imagined what he might ask me to do. In my imaginary daydream…

"Truth." I said.

"Ok, tell us everything you like about Mister Pickled Shrimp Casarole." Said Reggie, who had my mommy's iPhone in his hand, and Tommy in a Facetime call so he'd hear everything.

"I love Tommy. I love the way his eyes light up when he's excited. I love seeing his dark purple hair wet after he's had a bath. I love the sound of his laughter. And he's so cute when he looks me in the eyes, and says, 'A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do.':" I said in a dreamy tone of voice, as I watched Tommy's face turn red with embarrassment on the iPhone.

"No! Reggie, make her stop! I hate Rosie! I hate her I hate her I hate her!" Tommy screamed on his end of the call.

But then, I thought about this for a minute, and realized, Reggie couldn't even call him, as my mommy kept her iPhone out of reach when we were at home, and even if I did tell Tommy all of these things, I know he likes me too much, heck, he probably would say similar things about me if he got stuck playing this game.

Then, I started to imagine what Reggie would dare me to do.

"Dare." I said.

"Ok, I dare you to go kiss Aaron on the lips and tell Tommy about it. Your little woosy boyfriend will be so heartbroken, the little baby waby will cry till he can't cry no more. Ha ha ha." Said Reggie, as I kissed Aaron, and watched Tommy's face on the iPhone turn red, as tears came to his eyes.

At this point, my daydream ended, as I returned to reality, staring at Reggie, who was in reality, empty handed.

"So what is it going to be Rosie? Truth, or Dare?" Reggie asked me again.

"Dare." I replied.

"Well then, I dare you to, well to, to go and rip the sticky off of Skyler's elbow so we can all see the nasty booboo she gotted." Said Reggie.

I walked up to Skyler, who was sitting in her wheelchair at this point. I stared at the Reptar sticky on her right elbow for several minutes, trying to decide what to do.

"Well come on already, I don't gots all night." Protested Reggie.

"No!" I shouted.

Everybody turned and stared at me.

"What do you mean no?" Reggie asked.

"Reggie, I have had enough of this stupid game. This is spose to be my firstest slumber party, and with the way you've been acting you'd think it were your firstest slumber party. Making us play this game and causing some of us to cry or feel bad. I'm sorry Reggie, but if playing Truth or Dare is what I've gots to do to be a growed up, then I'd rather be a baby and not play this game no more." I said.

"You know what Rosie? What you did just now, is probably the most growed up thing anybody's done at this slumber party tonight." Said Hazel.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hazel replied.

We all turned and saw a curious expression on Skyler's face.

"Uh, I think Skyler's curious about what the dare was that was involving her." Said Aaron.

"This!" Said Reggie, as he marched up to Skyler, and ripped the Reptar sticky off of her elbow.

The poor little girl got an expression of hurt and pain on her face, as we all stared at the large, ugly black and blue booboo on her elbow.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Reggie evily.

"You're a big baby Reggie." Said Courtney, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's where you're wrong Courtney. You guys are the babies, and just for that, I'm gonna go open that window and all of you are gonna be sick by morning." Said Reggie.

"Reggie, you're in sane. Nobody gets sick from an open window." I said.

"Shows how much you know Bubble Gum Head. Now, out of my way!" Reggie shouted, as he pushed me down to the ground, scooted behind me, and opened up the window, to find it was raining, and water started to pour in the open window.

My mommy and daddy must have heard the water coming in, as they walked into the room to find the mess.

"Reggie! Did you do this?" My daddy asked.

"Uh, um, I didn't do it, no, I didn't do it." Reggie lied.

"Reggie, you know the rule in our apartment. No opening a window unless a grown up is near by watching." Said my mommy.

"And it's raining. Now look at this mess." Said my daddy.

"Reggie, go get some towels and help clean this up." Scolded my mommy.

"I don't want to." Said Reggie.

"Now!" My mommy and daddy said in raised tones of voices.

A little while later, Reggie and my mommy and daddy had the living room cleaned up and the window closed. Reggie was taken upstairs to sleep in either my sister's bed or the guest room. I didn't care where he slept, as long as he was out of our hair and diapies, allowing us to finally have some fun.

Once Reggie was situated upstairs, my mommy came back down and got us all our bedtime bottles of milk, and got us situated in our sleeping bags.

"Well kids, I guess you guys can finally get an official start on your slumber party." Said my mommy, as she tucked us into our sleeping bags, and we all started drinking on our bottles, as she turned out the lights, and blew us a kiss before heading upstairs to bed.

I stopped sucking and turned to my friends.

"Guys, up to this point, it was the worstest slumber party ever, but now that Reggie's gone, we can finally have the bestest slumber party ever!" I said.

"Yeah but I'm starting to grow sleepy." Said Hazel, as she let out a huge yawn.

"Me too." Said Courtney, as she too yawned.

"Me six." Said Aaron, as he let out a huge yawn and closed his eyes.

"Well in that case, night night guys." I said, as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The nextest morning, I was the firstest one to wake up. As I sat there, glancing around at all of my friends, who were still asleep, I couldn't help but smile, as it was great having all of my friends over for a slumber party, and I only hoped I could do it again really soon.

A little while later, all of my friends waked up, and my mommy, daddy, and Reggie came downstairs. Me and my friends played a nice quiet game of rolly ball in the living room until I noticed a delicious smell in the air.

"What? What is it Rosie?" Hanna asked.

"Smell that guys?" I asked.

"Yeah! It smells like pancakes!" Said Hazel.

"Yep, it sure does. Come on everyone, let's go see if breakfast is ready." I said, as I stood up from my spot on the living room carpet, and we all headed into the kitchen, where there were plates set out for each of us at the table, topped with my most favoritest breakfast! Chocolate-chip pancakes with strawberries and chocolate cool whip.

Of course, I'm guessing that ice cream must have not agreed with Reggie at some point during the night, as he had a bowl of green Jell-o in front of him.

" _Serves Reggie right to get sick after what he pulled on us yesterday._ " I thought to myself, as I took my place at the table in my booster seat, glancing down at the pancakes that sat before me, and a sippy cup of orange juice.

"Reggie? Are slumber parties always like that?" Hazel asked him.

"G Butter Ball, it's like I toldid you before. If you have to ask, you'll never know. Now leave me alone. I'm sick." Said Reggie, as he went back to eating his Jell-o and I turned to my friend.

"You know what Hazel, I don't think any two slumber parties are exactly the same." I said.

"How come Rosie?" Hazel asked me.

"Cuz as far as I'm concerned, I am never ever ever playing Truth or Dare ever again, and that, is the truth!" I said, as all of my friends giggled in agreement, Natalie and Skyler looking over at me, and giving me a friendly smile, happy with the decision I made.

I giggled and smiled back, before going on to eat the rest of my pancakes, and enjoying my breakfast at what turndid out to be the bestest firstest slumber party a baby ever had.

End of Rosie POV

Author's Note: So, after reading about Rosie's first slumber party, and watching the episode about Tommy's first slumber party, I'm curious, which one do you like better now? Feel free to let me know your thoughts in the reviews, and, there's one more chapter to this story, which will most likely appear, either sometime later on today or sometime tomorrow, so please, do stay tuned!


	3. Tommy's Reaction and Finale

Author's Note: Again, my apologies for not getting this chapter up yesterday, I went and spent some time with my nephew, who really needed me, as a result of a situation that's been going on with my family as of late, that caused his parents to have to go out of town. No matter, I'm glad I could help take care of him, and be there for him in this time of need. And for the first time yesterday, after we finished one of the season 6 Rugrats DVD's while playing, we asked my nephew if he wanted more Rugrats, and he responded with an, "Uh huh," so we started another DVD in the 6 disc set, and watched a little bit together before it was time for dinner. It was so cute how he requested to watch more Rugrats. He must really like seeing Tommy as a big brother and baby Dil, post The Rugrats Movie and before going to Paris, as I've noticed he seems to pay attention to those episodes the most. Speaking of Rugrats, I'll soon be the proud owner of every single Rugrats episode and Tales from the Crib special on DVD! Can't wait for the day when my package from Amazon arrives! Now, on with the last and final chapter of this story!

Chapter 3, Tommy's Reaction and Finale

After Rosie had finished telling her story to Tommy about her first slumber party, the two 2-year-old toddlers, sat there, their plates empty of pizza and their cups empty of drink, staring at one another before either one of them spoke up.

"Wow Rosie, I'm not sure if I would have liked playing that Truth or Dare game much neither, but sounds like in the end, you had the bestest slumber party a baby ever had, and I wish I could have been there, I would have stopped Reggie from picking on you guys." Said Tommy.

"Well thanks. So, do you now see why I thought your firstest slumber party was lame, and you now better see why it wasn't even a slumber party to begin with?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah I do and it makes me wanna go back and do that slumber party all over again." Said Tommy.

"Well, doesn't your friend Peter gots a time machine? Couldn't you borrow it, and you, Phil, Lil and Chuckie go back in time to the events of what your mommy and daddy called your firstest slumber party, and relive it, possibly having a similar experience to what I had?" Rosie asked.

"Uh, Rosie, Chuckie would probably be pretty worried about me at this moment if he heardid me right now, but I don't think this is such a good idea." Said Tommy.

"Oh? And why's that?" Rosie asked.

"Because, Peter's always talking about how we've gots to be careful, we don't wanna mess up something called the time space contenuem." Said Tommy.

"What's that?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know, but with how often Peter gives us that warning, it must be really bad if we were to mess it up. And besides, I don't know my days of the week, nor did I even know Peter back when that all happened. Who knows if we could even get back to the right date in time when that slumber party tooked place. Besides, I know Zack, Jesse, Kimi, and Dilly would wanna go back in time with us, and that would really mess stuff up, cuz Dilly wasn't even borndid at the time my firstest slumber party tooked place." Said Tommy.

"Oh, I get it." Said Rosie.

"Besides, my firstest slumber party wasn't all that great, but I've had lots of other sleepovers with my friends that were much betterer." Said Tommy.

"Ok Tommy, now that you know the difference between a sleepover and a slumber party, what's a memory of an event that's played out more like an actual slumber party, where all of your little friends stayed the night that you're fond of?" Rosie asked.

"Hmmm, I guess that would gots to be the time when Chuckie, Phil and Lil slept over, and we founded out my grandpa's bed was hurting him, cuz it had a monster in it. So we gotted the monster out of my house and feeded it to Hubert." Said Tommy.

"Hubert?" Rosie asked, unsure as to who Hubert was, as while she had seen garbage trucks in Boston, she had never heard them be called by any name.

"Come on Rosie, you know who Hubert is, that big monster that comes down the street every week, that eats cans of monster food." Explained Tommy.

"Oh, ok. Where I come from, there are monsters that eat cans, but they just squeak and make loud noises, they're never called by name. I didn't know the one where you lived had a name, interesting." Said Rosie.

"Uh, yeah." Tommy replied.

"So see? And while I have yet to have another slumber party with all of my friends, I know my nextest slumber party will be lots more funnerer, cuz if Reggie tries to ruin it, we'll lock him in a closet and make sure he has the worstest time." Said Rosie with a smile.

"That's the spirit." Said Tommy, as the two toddlers stared at one another and smiled, hoping their night together would never end.

No sooner had the two toddlers finished up their conversation, when Rosie's parents glanced at their watch.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time! Our plane to Boston leaves in an hour!" Terry exclaimed, as he stood up from the table, and left the money for the tip.

"Stu, Didi, seeing that the waitress has yet to come back with the bill, do you mind? We'll leave the tip." Said Shannon.

"It's no problem, we understand you've got a plane to catch." Said Didi.

"We do too, but ours doesn't leave for another two hours." Added Stu.

"It was great seeing you guys again, and our kids seemed to have a lot of fun on Baby Races." Said Shannon, as she scooped up Rosie, put her into her stroller, and took Mary by the hand.

"Indeed they did." Said Didi with a smile, as everybody waved bye bye to the Halls.

Rosie waved goodbye to Tommy and smiled, as her parents pushed her in her umbrella stroller towards the exit of the restaurant. Once they were out of sight, the bill was brought to the table, where Stu and Didi paid the bill and Stu finished his Diet Coke.

"Hey Deed, since we've got an hour to kill, why don't we let the boys go play in the play area." Suggested Stu.

"Oh I don't know Stu, it's growing awfully late." Said Didi.

"Come on Deed, our plane doesn't leave for two hours, we've got at least an hour to kill, and besides, it's an overnight flight back to California from Florida. We're gonna be sleeping on the plane, and the more tired out the kids are, the more likely they'll sleep on the flight back home." Said Stu.

"I suppose you're right Stu. Come on kids, let's go over to the play area." Said Didi, as she scooped up Dil while Stu scooped up Tommy and they headed over to the play area.

Upon getting there, Dil pointed to some shiny balls that you could throw into a basket and win a prize, so Didi took him over to that game, While Stu looked arounde for something to take Tommy to do. Then, Tommy spotted the dancing karaoke game, and pointed to it with excitement.

"Hey Champ, you wanna play on the karaoke dance machine?" Stu asked.

"Uh huh!" Tommy shouted excitedly, as he squirmed out of his daddy's arms and ran off towards the machine.

Unknown to any of the adults watching at this point, a few toddlers still remained in the play area, as it was growing late, getting towards nine o'clock at night. The adults knew the kids couldn't talk, but Tommy wasn't interested in playing with anything else, so Stu gave in and put tokens into the machine, and selected a song at random. The song that came up was called Baby be Mine by Michael Jackson, but Tommy had a bit of fun when the song came on, as he started dancing around and singing his own version of the song.

While Tommy's singing sounded like babbling to the adults, his one-year-old brother Dil and what few other toddlers who remained in the play area at this time of night, could hear Tommy's singing as clear as day. While Tommy sang, the two-year-old purple haired toddler had his own imaginary daydream, where he saw himself appear like a young version of Michael Jackson, doing the moon walk, showing off his Reptar training pants, and wearing a white glove on one of his hands. In the daydream, it appeared similarly to a music video, had the actual Michael Jackson song been made into a music video, and the song was now changed, from Baby be Mine, to Rosie be Mine, and here's what Tommy sang.

 _I don't need no dreams when I'm by your side_

 _Every moment takes me to Paris dice_

 _Rosie, let me hold you_

 _Warm you in my arms and melt your fears away_

 _Show you all the magic that a perfect love can_

 _make_

 _I need you night and day_

 _So Rosie, be mine (Rosie you gotta be mine)_

 _And girl I'll give you all I gots to give_

 _So Rosie, be my girl (all the time)_

 _And we can share this aventure_

 _As long as we believe in friends and love_

 _I won't give you a reason to change your mind_

 _(I guess it's still you thrill me, Rosie, be mine)_

 _You are all the foother that I desire_

 _Baby, I need to hold you_

 _Share my feelings in the meat of love's face_

 _Show you all the passion burping in my heart_

 _today_

 _It's never gonna fade_

 _So Rosie, be mine (Rosie you gotta be mine)_

 _And baby I'll give you all I gots to give_

 _So Rosie, be my girl (all the time)_

 _You're everything this world could be_

 _The reason that I live_

 _Won't you stay with me until the sun wakes up_

 _I promise you some milk in a sippy cup_

 _Rosie can't you see that Heaven's really close_

 _It's livin' here inside our hearts_

 _There'll be no more mountain for us to climb_

 _(I can't stay still you thrill me, Rosie, be mine)_

 _This will be a love lasting for all time_

 _Baby you gots to hold me_

 _We can reach the Sky and light the darkest day_

 _Hold me, only you and I can make sweet love at play_

 _There's no more I can say_

 _So Rosie, be mine (Rosie you gotta be mine)_

 _And baby I'll give you all I gots to give_

 _So Rosie, be my girl (all the time)_

 _You're everything this world could be_

 _The reason that I live_

 _Rosie be my girl_

 _And baby I'll give you all I gots to give_

 _So Rosie, be mine, Rosie, be mine_

 _You're everything this world could be to me_

 _Come on, baby, come on_

 _So Rosie, be mine_

 _You're everything this world could be to me_

After the song had concluded, the three toddlers who remained in the play area and Dil all clapped for Tommy, as he took a bow and ran off into the arms of Didi, who picked him up and placed him into his double stroller, where Stu came along carrying Dil, and placed him down in the stroller next to Tommy, who let out a huge yawn at this point, exhausted from all he had witnessed that day. His appearance on Baby Races, his dinner with Rosie at Piggy's Pizza Palace and listening to the story of her first slumber party, and singing that song at the play place, dancing the night away.

"Goodbye kiddies, and come back again really soon." Said the man in the pig costume as the Pickles left the restaurant and got into a cab to head off to the airport.

No sooner were they in the cab, when Tommy, snuggling up in Didi's arms, passed out from exhaustion, as they saw to getting to the airport, and heading for home.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story. Maybe the music video at the end there wasn't necessary, but I've been listening to the original song a lot as of late, heck, I'm listening to it while I type up this chapter, and this parody that Tommy would perform for Rosie, kept popping up in my mind. Tommy was so exhausted by the end of that, that he failed to notice that Rosie never heard his song, but there's a good chance that someday, he'll perform it for her. Now, it's time for another challenge for all of you Rugrat fans, should you accept it. Only one person accepted and completed the challenge I gave over two months ago, with the favorite episode to feature all OC's, now, after reading this story, and seeing what I did here, let's see if any of you, can do something similar, when it comes to your least favorite Rugrats episode. It would have at least three chapters, the first chapter would have the character the episode is based around explaining the story to the OC who's about to witness a similar experience with alterations, and the OC would give their opinions of the Rugrat character's story, downplaying the story, giving a similar thought to the story as you, the author, thought of the Rugrats episode. Then, in chapter 2, we'd see the least favorite episode, told from the OC's POV, altered in the form the author wished the episode had played out, as the OC tells the original Rugrat character the story of their experience with these events. And just like in my story here, the altered least favorite episode, would feature nothing but OC's. And finally, wrapping up in chapter 3, we hear the original Rugrat character's reaction to the OC's story. In Tommy's case, while he resents his first slumber party experience, he's had plenty of other good ones, that he can more or less, let that bust of a slumber party go in the past, but maybe in your situation, the original Rugrat character will feel differently. Maybe they liked how their event turned out more than the OC's. Anyway, I hope I presented a good challenge here. I know having to face least favorite episodes isn't a lot of fun, but if I could do it, then I bet if you try really hard, you can do it too. Oh, and one more thing. It needs to be either an eleven or twenty-two minute episode that you didn't like, as I'm sorry, but the bulk of those three minute episodes they did during season seven to give three episodes per twenty-two minute block were lame, the only way I'd even consider those, is if someone were to take any of those short ones, and make them into longer stories, equaling what would have been a standard eleven minute episode. In the case of this challenge though, even if you agree, and thought those were lame, those episodes are excluded. But any eleven minute or twenty-two minute episode you didn't care much for, is welcome to take on the challenge, should you accept it. Good luck, and be looking for more stories from me, coming soon!


End file.
